Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 3
Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 3 'W'ritten by: 'J'acket 'M'ike --- The group arrived in the General Store, it was 23:30, they asked the clerk if he had sleeping bags and backpacks, he confirmated it and gave it to them and also a few wooden planks to make a fire... They left the General Store and soon, they started trotting away from Ponyville, Trottingham was all the way to the north to Equestria... They were supposed to walk about ten kilometers...only to not get killed... They passed by Ponyville's welcome sign and kept trotting straight forward, and after a few minutes...their watches beeped... It was 00:00... "It's sleep time..." Muscle said, everypony stopped and laid down their sleeping bags, while Green made a fire... After that, everypony said good night to eachother and good luck... 01:00 The fire had already been extinguished by itself, everypony was sleeping except Purple, she was having imnsonia, everything was silent...until she heard a bush move... She felt being watched, she was afraid of turning around and seeing Skyblack, which was probaly gonna lead to the entire's group death... She shut her eyes tight, she could hear hoofsteps slowly getting closer, she prayed, prayed to everything that was good in that world to not be choosen... She heard a bag opening, not hers, luckily for her, and she also heard Skyblack pulling his a knife out, and then, she heard what sounded to be a knife cutting coat very slowly, sending chills down her spine... After a while, she heard Skyblack putting his knife back in the small sheat and then trotting away in the leaves...she wanted to see who was the marked pony, but she didn't want to suddently get up and see Skyblack staring right at her eyes... She thought of jewelery and after a while, slept... Morning... The group woke up with what seemed to be a shocked scream, it was male... They saw Smart staring at his flank, shocked... There was a "X" there... He was...the Marked Pony... --- Everypony stared at him, except Muscle, that was smiing but hiding it from the grup... Green was the first to go closer to Smart, and open her mouth... "I'm sorry, Smart...I really am..." Smart was still shocked, but was able to glimpse at Green, she had a sad look in her face, and after that, she leaned into his leg... White was the second one to talk to Smart... "Me too...we're sorry, Smart, I don't know what to say..." "Well, I can say something, I'M NOT PROTECTING THIS DORK!" Muscle said, ironically, his name was Muscle Heart, but in the end, he was heartless... Raine stared at him angrily, went closer and pushed him... "Have you lost your fucking mind? We're going to lose a friend!" "Friend? What friend? This idiot? NO FUCKING WAY, I'm not protecting this guy!" Raine pushed Muscle with his body, however, Muscle pushed him into tree... "DON'T...FUCKING...PUSH ME!" He shouted at Raine... "F...Fuck...you..." Raine pronounced as his neck was pressed against the tree... "Muscle, stop it..." Purple ordered as she sticked her hoof in his shoulder... Muscle held Raine in the air for a few seconds before dropping him... "Fine, but once again, I'm not protecting this dork, you ballsack licker..." Raine stared at him angrily, while Muscle ordered everypony to pack up... On the way... Raine and everypony except Muscle stood next to Smart, who was still shivering in fear, until they heard the trees moving... "Careful, everypony, it might be him..." Raine stood infront of Smart, while Green stood under him, and White and Purple around him... After one minute of pure tension, a hanged cut up pony fell from the trees, scaring everypony... The entire group jumpscared backwards, while Smart stood still paralised... "M-Mom...?" It was his mother...his DEAD mother...suddently, Skyblack emerged from the bushes at right from the group, and quickly acted by running to Smart and grabbing him by his neck... The group stared as Skyblack and Smart, on their hind legs, dissapeared in the bushes, and soon...they heard Smart's screams... "SMART!" Green shouted...do you know what was the answer? The screams stopped and they heard what seemed to sound like flesh being cut off very quickly, and then suddently... Smart's decapitated head flew over the bushes, his glasses even falling off, Green and White screamed as the put their hooves in their mouths... Smart...was dead... Five ponies are left... White vomited, while Purple covered Green's eyes, and Raine, furious, trotted at Muscle and pushed him again... "LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" Muscle retreated by pushing back... "I SAID, DON'T PUSH ME!" After that, Raine lost his mind, and punched him in the right side of his face... Muscle fell on the ground, knocked out... Chapter 4 Category:Spin-Offs